


Сделай это!

by Lia_Wi, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Lia_Wi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Напряжение между ними определенно должно было найти выход.





	

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и сжимает кулаки, ударяясь затылком о стену. Это чертовски глупая идея — поддаться собственной слабости, но в тот момент самая логичная вещь. Опустив глаза, Стайлз смотрит, как мерно двигается русый затылок у его паха, и закусывает губу, сдерживая стон.

Ему до сих пор сложно поверить, что Тео Рэкен сейчас стоит перед ним на коленях и глубоко берет его член. Но это происходит на самом деле. Стайлз опускает руку и зарывается пальцами в волосы, притягивая голову Тео еще ближе и заставляя взять еще глубже. 

Он ненавидит то удовольствие, которое получает. Ненавидит того, кто его доставляет. Ненавидит себя за то, что поддался слабости. Но Тео будто слышит его мысли, — хотя, возможно, просто чует изменившийся запах, — впивается пальцами в бедра, царапая выросшими когтями.

— Это так пикантно, — шепчет Тео, поднимая глаза и облизывая припухшие губы. — Ты наслаждаешься и ненавидишь меня. Адский коктейль! 

— Меньше слов больше дела! — шипит Стайлз и оскаливается, когда Тео, не опуская взгляда обхватывает губами головку и ласкает кончиком языка под ней. 

Стайлз смотрит на Тео, чувствует, как тот уверенно его касается, и не может сдержать стона: слишком хорошо, слишком сладко. Внутри Стайлза растекается удовольствие, от которого поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а низ живота сводит острым спазмом возбуждения. Тео выпускает член изо рта и проводит им по щеке, царапая чувствительную головку щетиной.

— Мудак! — выплевывает Стайлз, опуская руку на горло Тео. — Блядский мудак!

Ощущения такие будто по телу ток пускают небольшими дозами. И чувствовать подобное хоть и приятно, но оргазм настолько близко и так сильно хочется кончить, что... 

— Хочешь кончить — сделай это! — с ухмылкой заявляет Тео, и Стайлз затыкает наглый рот собственным членом, начиная двигаться в отчаянном ритме.

Самое безумное, что Тео позволяет грубо иметь свой рот, продолжает смотреть, хотя в уголках глаз и собралась влага. Стайлз чувствует подступающий оргазм и выходит, догоняется движением кулака и заливает щеки и рот Тео спермой. 

— Сукин ты сын, — выдыхает Стайлз, прижимаясь лопатками к холодной кирпичной стене клиники Дитона.

Тео пошло слизывает языком сперму и смотрит снизу вверх на Стайлза.

— Ведь стало же легче, Стилински.

— Это ничего не изменило, — отрезает Стайлз, приводя себя в порядок.

— Ври себе сколько хочешь, — хмыкает Тео и поднимается на ноги, поправляя футболку, чтобы она скрыла топорщащиеся в паху джинсы. — Только я знаю правду.

Стайлз не успевает ничего сказать и чертов Тео Рэкен оставляет последнее слово за собой, исчезая во тьме ночи. Но... сам Стайлз уверен, что они еще не раз «поговорят наедине», а значит еще будет возможность вывести этого появившегося из ниоткуда оборотня на чистую воду. И они еще посмотрят кто кого.


End file.
